Unwanted Love
by Dekoda DeSoto
Summary: Elena didn't know how it happened. At one minute, she's madly in love with Stefan. The next, she's madly in love with Damon! She wants to figure out what happened. But what WILL happen?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Many people haven't read this series yet. But you HAVE to! It is... AWESOME!! It's kinda like Horror and Humor mixed! But more of the Horror... not much Humor.. but there IS some in there. But anywhozle, please enjoy _Unwanted Love_!

* * *

**Chapter One: One Minute**

Elena's eyes slowly opened to see the morning sun rays shine in through the curtains. She blinked agaist the light and sat up. Groaning, she streached her arms and looked next to her.

Stefan was sleeping peacefully.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, her eyes closed.

As soon as her lips pecked his forehead, her eyes shot open.

She leaned back, her icey blue eyes wide.

_What's wrong with me...? _She thought, as she looked down at Stefan in horror. She didn't feel the same feelings towards him like she did a minute ago. Just a second ago...

Now, she couldn't get the boy who looked almost identical to Stefan. Only his hair was straighter and he had black eyes. Damon.

Just thinking about the name peirced her heart. But it wasn't a painful peirce... it was one of love, caring, and passion. One she thought she would never have with him. Not Damon. Not Stefan's brother.

But she couldn't get him out of her thoughts. His face kept appearing infront of her eyes. She didn't want this. She didn't want to love him, like she thought she loved Stefan. She tried to think of Stefan, but no images came to her mind. Nothing would remind her that she loved Stefan and only Stefan. Nothing at all.

Elena gasped and grabbed her chest where her heart was. She couldn't believe this...

_I have to find him, _she thoguht, _I have to find him and ask him what is wrong with me!_

She quietly got out of bed, got dressed, and quietly snuck out of the room and out the house.

Outside was dull. No one was on the streets due to the cold weather. That, and there was nothing to do out here. Dead leaves floated about the streets whenever the wind blew; a random bird flying over head.

Elena looked around. No one could possibly be watching her. With a quick glance back at the house, she sighed and started to look for the person she was now in love with. Damon.

* * *

Oooook! Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I was a little surprised that I am the only one who actually made a story with a D/E coupling... GO ME!! Oh, yes. You know I'm good. Well, anywhozle, here's chapter two!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Meeting**

Elena ran back to her house for a quick stop. All she really needed was money and clothes. But mostly money to survive.

She 'borrowed' a few hundred dollars and continued on her way. The streets were oddly empty, and no one inside their houses seem to paying no attention to who or what was outside. There could have been a giant glob of a monster and no one would care. Elena rolled her eyes at the oh-so-true thought.

She neared the entrance of the town, didn't even bother to look through it just in case that certain someone was here. But somehow, she knew he wasn't. She turned back to take a last glance at the quiet town. Saying a mental goodbye, she turned at went on her way.

-~-~-~-~-

Stefan moaned and felt around on his bed for Elena. Feeling only cotton sheets, he glance up to see... nothing.

He shot up, looking all around the room. No one in there but him.

He briskly got off the bed and got dressed, then headed out the door. His green eyes scoping out the land before him. No one in sight. Cursing, he headed to her house, hoping she went there in case she thought that her aunt might worry. But once he got there, he knew she wasn't in there. He didn't know how, he just did.

He turned around. The streets were empty. Kinda like the-whole-human-population-has-ended kind of way.

An idea popped into his head. He'd go check out Matt's house. If she wasn't there, then he'd go to Bonnie's house. He'd go anywhere if he thought she was there.

-~-~-~-~-

Elena was walking down a semi-busy highway. Every car that went by sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know why, though. Maybe it was because she had the strange feeling that Stefan woke up and discovered that she's gone.

Suddenly, a sleek, shining black car pulled up beside her on the empty road. Elena froze, trying to gather a explanation if it was Stefan. She only knew two people with cars like those.

The passenger side, tinted window rolled down, unveiling a very handsome face. With black eyes. And a smile that was creeping on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Damon said, leaning on his steering wheel.

Elena glanced up through her long, black lashes. Her icy blue eyes fierce with excitement. "Looking for you, actually."

His eyebrows shot up, surprised by her answer.

"Can I get in? My legs are actually kinda killing me."

He make a wickedly handsome grin. "Sure."

She opened the door, climbed in, and once she shut the door, Damon shot off down the road. Heading into a direction Elena never thought she'd be traveling to.

* * *

So what do you think? I know I need to make my chapters longer... but just tell me okie? R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Hii!! Sorry for the wait! As I said in my other story, I have a laptop now, so I'll be working on my fanfictions late into the night! YAY!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Damon's House**

_Where... the hell did he take me...?_

Elena was peering through the somewhat tinted window sheld, staring at the huge house in front of her. Damon was chuckling beside her as he turned off the purring engine. She shot him a sideways glance, then looked back at the house, her mouth only slightly open.

"Jeez, it's like you've never seen a big house before," Damon said, opening his car door and stepping out. He leaned down to peer at her. "You coming or not? Didn't you say that you were looking for me?"

"Uh... yeah...." She got out of the car and slamed the door. Turing to the house, she looked up at his house like a tourist looking at the skyscrapers in New York. But, she was getting over it. There were more important things to be settled. "I have to ask you something," she said, looking around his yard.

Damon was already walking up to his front door, unlocking it and stepping in. He motioned for Elena to hurry up. When she walked in past him, she was even more surprised by the things inside his house. A big screen TV, a pool table, huge speakers, bookcases with books piled in them. And that was only the living-room. "Ask away," he said.

"Well..." she started, walking over to the one of the bookcases and running her finger down the spine of an old looking book. "When I woke up this morning, something didn't feel... right."

He was watching her, still standing at the front door. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, "I don't know. Something just didn't feel right. Because.... I was sleeping with Stephan-"

"Tch."

Elena shot him another glance, her blonde hair fell behind her shoulder in the process. "I woke up next to Stephan, and I realized something."

"And what, pray tell, may that be?" He had gone over to the couch and ploped down on it, still watching her.

"That I..." her fists tightened into a fist, and she looked down, her straight blonde hair covering the side of her face. "That I love you."

Everything seemed to freeze in the awkward silence that followed her words. Even the birds that were outside seemed to stop chirping.

Elena turned her head slightly to look at Damon, his face was stern but his eyes were wide. (A/N: He's thinking "Bitch say what, now?" LOL!)

She took a few steps toward him. "Why..? Why do I love you know? Did you do something?" she asked, althought she sounded more like she was pleading.

He stood up quickly, and was by her in a flash. She made a small sound as he cornered her into the wall, his arms beside her, leaning on the wall so that she couldn't escape. He leaned in close to her face, his lips mear inches away from hers. "So, it's me you love, now, hmm? Well, I sure didn't do anything to make that happen, but whatever did it, I'm thankful." Then he leaned down and kissed her lips deeply.

~-~-~-~-~

"Like I said, Stephen, I haven't seen Elena at all today. It's only 1:48 p.m. anyway." Matt said, scratching his read. He was leaning on the door frame, staring at Stephen who looked like he just metally cussed at himself. "What's wrong...?"

Stephen glanced up at him, his eyes were like daggers. "She's missing. When I woke up this morning, she wasn't there."

Matt's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean 'she's missing'?"

The vampire sighed, and his gaze narrowed. He didn't have time for this. "If you care, you'll help me look for her." With that, he turned around and stalked off Matt's front porch. He was halfway down the street before he heard the running footsteps behind him, the next moment, Matt had caught up to him.

"Where do you think we should start?" He asked.

"Frist, I think we should go tell Bonnie and Meredeth. They'll want to know."

Matt just nodded and followed Stephan toward's Bonnie's house first.

* * *

YAY! Now, I know it's another short chapter, but hey... at least I updated, eh?


End file.
